


Let's Go Home

by kanehide



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, hidekane, lmao I wrote this at 5am, who needs sleep anyway, wow what an original story title!1!1!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanehide/pseuds/kanehide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 17th<br/>10:33pm</p><p>That was when you died, Hide.<br/>Do you remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the exact day and time it was when Hide died aha

**December 17th**  
**10:33pm**

 _That was when you died, Hide._  
_Do you remember?_  
_We were in Anteiku, I hadn't seen you for a very long time._  
_You made me coffee, it wasn't very good but I appreciated the effort._  
_I felt my heart sink, because it hit me just how much I had missed you._  
_Despite the bitter cold and fierce battle outside, you still managed to keep smiling at me._  
_I loved your smile, Hide. It was so beautiful; like rays of summer sun dousing your skin._  
_But of course, sunshine fades eventually, the same way your smile faded as you clutched your stomach._  
_It was only at this moment that I noticed the blood pooling at your feet. My heart sank further._

_'No...not my Hide...this can't be happening...'_

_Your legs gave way and you stumbled forward, however I was quick to catch you. You felt warm in my arms, Hide. You were always so warm and full of life. Do you remember? I would always complain that you were too hyper and loud._

_I would've traded anything to hear you laugh again in that moment._

_You held onto my forearms for support, before looking up at me. I could see the light fading from your pretty brown eyes. Eyes that were always bright and shining, turning dull and lifeless._

_'Let's go home, Kaneki' were the last words you said with your shaking voice._

_You were not dead yet, but the sound of my sunshine being in pain tore my heart into pieces._  
_Your body fell limp in my embrace. I held you close, searching for a pulse, a heartbeat._  
_It was so, so faint. It was faded and delicate, just like you were._

_I can't remember how it happened, but Anteiku burst into flames. Scorching fire surrounded us, burning wood covered the shop. But I couldn't take my eyes off of you, how vulnerable you  looked._

_That wasn't like you, Hide. You were never vulnerable. It was always you telling me to stay strong, to never let go._

_I silently prayed that you'd take your own advice at that moment._

_'Let's go home, Hide' I whispered back to you, fighting the lump in my throat. Tears fell down my cheeks and landed on your face, like rain._

_You managed a small smile. I could see it pained you, but there was nothing I could do at this point._

_There was only one thing I could do._

_Take you home._

_It was so cold outside. I covered you with a sheet to keep you warm._  
_I knew it was pointless. You were already dead._  
_I refused to believe it though._  
_I couldn't accept the fact that my best friend, my anchor, my sunshine, the person I loved the most, my last piece of humanity was gone._  
_Burned out like a match, weak like a trampled sunflower._

_'You're not dead, you're just sleeping, silly Hide. It's time to wake up now! Wake up and tell me it was just a prank! Of course it's a prank, right?_

_You're sleeping, right?'_

_CCG investigators and soldiers watched me while I passed through the streets._  
_The snow was really pretty, Hide. It reminded me of your pale porcelain skin._  
_They did nothing to stop me; they were grieving their own losses._  
_I felt sorry for them too. I'm not the only one who lost a friend today._

 _I continued to walk. The winter wind blew away the sheet._  
_I didn't look down at your face though. I didn't dare. It would make the situation real if I did._

_I heard a man speaking, probably contacting other investigators. He mentioned the words 'eyepatch' and 'centipede'._

_He means me. They were coming for me._

_But I didn't care._

_I cared about you in my arms, unresponsive and motionless. I cared that I'll never see you smile again. I cared that I'll never hear you laugh again. I cared that I'll never feel your warm embrace again._

_I cared that you were gone._

_A helicopter flew over us, in the large expanse of sky above. Bright white light engulfed us for a few seconds, before passing over._

_My walking came to a halt._  
_A white haired man with glasses and a brief case stood in my path._  
_I pleaded with my eyes, begging him to let us pass._

_I don't know if he got the message._

_I didn't want to fight him, or anyone._

_I just wanted to take you home, Hide._


End file.
